jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Baal Ariman Yahweh
Baal Ariman Yahweh the forsaken, False God and enemy of all Creation. Yahweh is a Lord of Ultimate Darkness who has set his eye upon Continuum-59343921’s destruction. He is currently operating through his chosen agents and proxies. Overview He isn’t the original, of course. The first Yahweh was a Midianite Moon deity who was later displaced by Lucifer, whom Moses found and adopted as his patron. When Lucifer suffered his well-deserved fate and was entrapped within the box known to mortals by the name 'Arc of the Covenant,' it created an opening through which this creature...the third Yahweh...was at liberty to exploit in order to enter the mortal plane of being. He is not the Supreme deity that many religions speak about, the 'One Above All Others,' or the creator force of existence. But is indeed a God of sorts, or as befitting of the title as any other entity you might care to name simply not a benevolent deity or even a wise one since its ultimate aim is the destruction of all life as we know it. To the Persian Magi of Zoraster he was known as Ariman the Damned One, but in truth he belongs to no pantheon, to no established hierarchy of Archons such as the rulers of True Heaven. The Old Ones are beyond the definitions of Good and Evil that mortals set in terms of their beliefs...they are simply ancient and malevolent deities who exist outside of Time and Space as we know it. Lucifer’s plan was to take advantage of the Gods physiology by invalidating all of the other religions in order to steal their thunder. Making himself the top dog by absorbing all of the energies into himself while denying it to others. Thus making himself a million times more powerful than his Daddy, Zeus. However when he was locked up he was denied ready access to the bulk of the energies that he was tapping into. It left this huge pool of untapped spiritual energies floating about, and by the time that the Israelis wound up the unwilling guests of Babylon they represented a tempting prize for Ariman to come grab the pot and despoil the whole kitty. Only his goal wasn't to make himself the most powerful one of all he wanted to commandeer the whole system in order to crash it, to take over the top spot of creation and pervert it from within, corrupting the whole of reality from inside and using his reach to bring about universal dissolution, because he isn't a part of the system. He's from outside the worlds of Light. Manifest Reality is a material obstruction to the perfect miasmal cacophony that is Chaos in its rawest form, the unmanifested reality from which everything was originally drawn, and to which it must inevitably return when existence falls back into a state of ultimate entropy many billions of years from now in the (thankfully) distant future. Ari-Yahweh consider it his sacred duty to correct the 'mistake' of the Creation. To his way of thinking, which is alien to everything we can know or understand it is the Light Realms that are the obscenity, our clinging to life and existence that is the fundamental evil. He wants to revert things to a state of timeless, non-physical, non-corporeal proto-matter where all of the potential for our form of existence is eliminated and only his kind can thrive and endure. Ariman's not content to wait out all eternity for the ultimate triumph of his kind, he wants his victory now and he doesn't care about all the pain and destruction and death that this would cause. And to do that he's out to deceive every living thing into trusting in his benevolence, promising them eternal love and glory in exchange for their immortal souls, which he feasts upon at his leisure. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Terminology